Assassin's Manifesto
by ShadowBasher
Summary: As the Oblivion Crisis has ended, Myna Quen, the Champion of Cyrodiil, now yearns for some action to quench her thirst of adventuring. Is the Dark Brotherhood the way to go? Rated T for now, may jump to M.


To see the fall of the great Mehrunes Dagon but the mighty avatar of Akatosh itself, it was such a lovely and scary experience for the young Imperial Ranger as she stood inside the walls of the Temple of the One. She has witnessed the largest Oblivion onslaught next to that of the Battle of Bruma, right there within the Imperial City. There were a great many gates opening everywhere, with hordes of daedra pouring out from the portals. As the great demon disintegrated from the face of Tamriel, the looming dragon let out a mighty roar into the heavens, then turned itself into a statue within the temple, frozen in time to serve as a remembrance of the power of the dragon blood. All the Imperial could do then was just drop to her knees and to reflect on the one thing that she just lost.

An Emperor.

An ally.

A friend.

The avatar of Akatosh was summoned by use of the Amulet of Kings, with help from Martin Septim himself, the last heir of the throne. She watched him head towards the center of the temple and as soon as Dagon tore the dome roof from the building, it was almost too late to stop him.

As the sky cleared overhead, she could hear the footsteps of High Chancellor Ocato and Captain Jericho Angelos coming towards her from the entrance. Everything was finally back to normal, and that's how everyone wanted it to be...

* * *

...except for the ranger.

Meet Myna Quen, the Imperial ranger, the Champion of Cyrodiil. She was a very tall woman around her 20s, with which her striking violet hair reached down near her waist. As she waited inside the Cheydinhal Bridge Inn, her dark blue eyes scanned the room she was in. _"Boy, there's a lot in here tonight..."_ she thought, as the bar was full of people both as locals or travelers.

Life has been slow for her since after Dagon's fall. It just wasn't as exciting as before. Closing Oblivion Gates that threaten many cities were becoming like Myna's addiction, with the thrill of either driving a precious ebony arrow into a Daedric Caitiff's head or slicing open a Clannfear Runt with her Glass Longsword. Now it felt like she had to get back to normality, which would seem easy if it weren't for all those past memories of adventure. She took another gulp of ale and placing down of the bar table behind her as she leaned her back against it. There were many Bretons, Nords, Orcs, and High Elves here tonight as it brought up quite a commotion. _"It's usually never this busy at this time of the night..."_

It must've looked like there was to be a festival to happen the next day, in honor of the victory over the daedra. It may have seemed like only yesterday since the attack, however it was more like last week and she retreated to her home in Cheydinhal to relax. She was given a message that the Imperial Dragon Armor that Ocato mentioned to her for her to have was ready. Myna thought to herself that she would go the next day, as she'll be ready for the long journey back to the Imperial City. She got up and asked the bartender for the exact time. "It's close to ten in the evening," he told to her, taking the now-finished bottle of ale and placing it into the trash.

"Close to ten? Wow...Then I must be heading home then..." she muttered, then tried to make her way through the large crowd. During her course, she found herself a bit wobbly from the ale she drank and stumbled into a Nord. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" the large Nord boomed towards her.

She looked towards him didn't flinch. "Sorry about that, bub..." she said to him, then turned slowly towards the door.

However, she was halted when he grabbed her arm, immediately looking towards him. He was already outfitted in a greenish glass armor set, while Myna was wearing a dark green shirt, tan pants, and her trusty Northwind she got back in Sancre Tor. _"Even without a weapon, he could still rip me to shreds..."_ she thought.

"What's a pretty girl doing in place like this anyway?" he jarred at her. _"Obviously he doesn't know who I am actually."_

"What's it to you, big guy?" He replied with a chuckle.

"How about you give me a little company tonight upstairs, eh?"

Myna soon became disgusted by just the very thought of getting into bed with this mound of meat. "No thanks....I'd rather spend the night on the Oblivion planes than with you..."

Another chuckle from the Nord warrior as he brought her closer. "Oh, you'll warm up to the idea, missy..." His face drew closer towards hers and she could smell the lingering alcohol from his breath. She tried backing herself as best she could from his face, just before they touched, once she got a free hand, curled it into a fist, and sent a blow into his gut, releasing her from the fleshly prison. The blast sent a freezing wave of arctic air throughout his body, as her hand took the outward appearance of ice and the cool mist emanated from fingers, quickly fading away back to skin. "You shouldn't of done that, little girl..." he retorted, then cracking his knuckles and looking for a fight. "I don't care what kind of fancy magic you have, that won't help you..."

People in the bar nearby the confrontation looked on and cautiously gave them both room so as not to be in the direct line of fire. "Maybe so...But I think you don't know who you're dealing with, heheh," she mocked at him.

He let out a sly grin, seeing at how Myna was ill-prepared for this fight with such clothing. "You talk big for a woman with no armor..." _"Yup he's right...Nothing I have on except my sword is gonna protect me from that lug..."_

Without hesitation, he ran at her like a raging bull, ready to drive his large fist into her frame, quickly rolling behind him and gripping her sword. She tugged onto it fiercely. _"What the?! Stupid thing! It got snagged up!!"_ she thought, not paying attention to the flying fist that crashed into her right arm, dropping her to the ground. She rebounded quickly and left her thoughts on the sword behind; she'll deal with it later. Her arm ached pretty well, but it wasn't enough to make her deem it useless. Her hands soon turned to fire as he charged at her again. This time, she ducked down from the swipe and clutched his throat, then beginning to burn his skin. He flailed his arms a bit, then shoved Myna aside towards the front door, which was blown open from the impact. The fact of resting against cobblestone roads wasn't too welcoming for her, as she got up to notice him outside the door. She tried messing with the sword again as he tried for a third time at her. At last, it was free! _"Finally! Now..."_

She collided with him, using the sword in front of her to push him off balance. Then she jumped and kicked him into the ground. However, upon doing so, his head crashed into the steps leading up to the inn, opening a large wound to his skull and later dying at the scene. She saw the Nord slump over in death, and for a moment, she kind of felt pleased and satisfied with what had happened. "That's what I've been missing this past week..." she mused.

Knowing guards would come by to notice what had happened, she quickly made it back to her home across the small river that flowed through Cheydinhal. She healed her aching arm before she made it through the front door. She unhooked her sword and hung it on the wall near the staircase, taking up her shoes and walked upstairs to her room. She did feel a bit of regret having such a thing happen to him, but it was what he deserved. _"He tried making advances on me...That's why I hate men....They expect every women _wants _them..."_ she continued in her thoughts.

Opening her door, she looked towards her queen bed to see a Breton sitting up inside and reading a few pages of her "Manual of Spellcraft" book. Looking up to see Myna walking into the room, she closed her book and placed it on the adjacent nightstand. "Have a good time at the bar, love?" she called lovingly.

Was it too late to mention that Myna also is lesbian? Now you know

Myna only smiled, opening a drawer and fetching out her nightgown. "Sorta....Had another male Nord make some advance on me....Took care of him though..." she replied, undressing in front of her.

The girl giggled while stifling a yawn. "No one really knows you're the Champion?"

Fitting on her red silk gown and fluffing out her hair, Myna replied with a shrug and a cute grunt. "And no one really knows that I prefer to have women with me than men...."

Coming into bed, she laid against her side to gaze over at her guest. "You would think that they would know that you're the one that helped save us all from Dagon by now...It's been a week since then..."

"Yeah, but hey...As long as they don't know....if anyone picks a fight with me....I'll be alright...You'll have nothing to worry about, Natalie..."

Looking down towards her violet-haired love, Natalie could only smile as she began to gently brush a few strands of hair away from Myna's sleepy eyes. "I just think it's dangerous...but I know you'll be fine....That's why I love you...."

Myna raised herself up a bit, coming closer to her. "And I love you as well...Never forget that..."

"Oh, you..."

Soon after, they started to show their love openly towards each other. Natalie focused her telekinesis spell on the door and slowly close it shut, but it wasn't before a loving and satisfying groan from her voice uttered out.

During the night, they both slept soundly as they cuddled together, outstretched on the mattress. Their blanket covered over them while it draped over the foot of the bed, while they both shared one pillow for their heads. The other fell off Natalie's side of the bed. Both had a smile on their face while they slept. Soon, though, Natalie began to glow with a greenish aura around her, causing Myna to slowly and sleepily open one eye. "Nat, sweetie?" she mumbled, not hearing a response from her. Then she tried moving her shoulder gently. "....wake up, Nat...."

Still nothing happened. It was it she was frozen it time. That was, until she finally figured out what that greenish aura was exactly. _"...Paralyze?"_

"You're friend....will be alright...." said a voice from behind her. "As for you...well, you sleep rather soundly....for a murderer...."

Instantly, she turned towards him and screamed, grabbing for her blanket and covering herself with it. "How dare you!! You perv! How long were you in here?!" she demanded.

"That's not of your concern....However, I am here because the Night Mother has sent for you. You have such promise in her eyes...." he said to her.

"What the hell? Night Mother?" she mused, lowly, remembering some tidbits about this character. She also remembered something about who worships her and how they find those deserving of her. _"They say that when you murder someone....the Dark Brotherhood comes to you in your sleep..."_

She then realized who this person was working for. She grew a bit fearful, but at the same time, thought that if she were to join the Brotherhood, it may be a lot of fun. Besides, the Oblivion Crisis is over and everything was boring aside from spending time at home for some "activities" with Natalie. "You're with the Dark Brotherhood....aren't you?" Myna asked the hooded man.

"That is correct....Allow me to introduce myself....I am Lucien Lachance, the Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And I already know who you are..."

That made Myna jump a bit. _"Had he been spying on me this whole entire time?"_

"You are the Champion of Cyrodiil...Myna Quen...The toast of the town...plus, a cold-blooded murderer who'll take a life without mercy...That's why the Night Mother is pleased of you...." Lachance continued.

"She has asked of me to offer you the chance to join our family."

Family. Something she hasn't been a part of since she was little. Sure she still had Natalie by her side at all times, but they weren't married to be technically called a family. They both just lived together in her home. But family....It was something she wanted more than anything!

Myna still remained speechless, which sort of tested Lucien's patience, yet he continued on, "Now, she asks you to do one thing. There is a certain man by the name of Rufio that needs to be dealt with. He resides at the Inn of Ill Omen, situated along the Green Road near the city of Bravil..."

"Bravil? That seems really far out of the way from here..." Myna replied.

"Indeed it is...Once you find him, kill him. Once you do, your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Think you're up to the challenge...Champion?" he mocked with a grin.

Myna was a bit annoyed by that, seeming to at least attack him for that mock, but knew that he might be trouble. The Dark Brotherhood were know for being ruthless professional assassins, people not to be taken so lightly. "If I refuse?"

"You refuse, then nothing happens...But please, take this ebony dagger as a token of us..." he replied, handing her the Blade of Woe. Myna had always been a sucker for ebony weapons and was quite joyful when Natalie gave her an ebony bow and arrow set for her birthday. She quickly took it out of his hand and admired its craft. "That is a virgin blade, yearning for blood. May it serve you well in your endeavors from here on out..."

"Thank you..." she commended, still looking at the blade and pondering the decision.

"Quite welcome....Once you kill Rufio, the next time you sleep in a place I deem secure, I'll come back, bearing the love of your new family...And hopefully...you'll be in a more decent position...."

She growled in distaste, "So you did peep in on us!!"

"I'm only playing on your nerves, Champion...I saw no such thing...Now, I bid you farewell...I do hope we meet again sometime...." Lachance told back to her, soon fading and blending into the darkness around Myna's room. She held her blade close to her as she scoped around from where she lain. Natalie, once the Paralyze spell wore off, yawned and stretched herself, looking up at Myna. "You alright, sweetie?" she asked her.

Myna looked back at her and smiled, placing the Blade of Woe on the nightstand. "Everything is alright, Nat. Just thought I heard something, but nothing is here...I used Night-Eye and saw nothing..."

Natalie smiled sleepily, picking up her fallen pillow and placed it back on the bed, soon resting her head on top of it. "Ok then...Come back to sleep with me...." she asked, caressing her hand against Myna's body.

She giggled in response, soon coming down to her and returning to sleep, wrapping her arms tightly around Natalie.

**A/N** Oblivion owned by Bethesda Softworks. Myna Quen, Natalie © ShadowBasher


End file.
